Ginny Weasley's life through Hogwarts
by Signy Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is deaf and is trying to be a normal teenage girl through it all. AU. idl the sum and title. will probably change later.


I don't own ANYTHING Harry Potter. It all belongs to JKR. :)

This is an idea that just popped into my head years ago. Tell me what you think :)

fyi: ""= Speaking

''= Signing or something written

I woke up to someone shaking me this morning. Opening my eyes, I saw it was my brother, Ron. I saw his lips move, but heard nothing.  
My name is Ginevra Weasley and I am deaf.  
Ron, What are you saying? I said. He rolled his eyes and I saw him sign 'Mum told me to come get you. Breakfast is ready and we re leaving in 2 hours.' I nodded showing that I understood.  
After he left, I got up, got dressed, and walked into the dining room. Everyone but Charlie, Percy, and Bill were at the table eating. Even Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were here.  
"Good morning." I said. Everyone looked at me. My mum and dad signed it to me. The others just smiled.  
I ve always felt like the odd one out. The ugly duckling of the family because of my disability. Sure, my family knew how to use sign language, but no one else did. It didn't really help that I couldn't read lips. That made everything worse. Most people just wrote things down. Hermione and Harry were picking up bits and pieces of sign language and during school I m going to use an interpreter. Today would be my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I was excited to be attending and was hoping to not be the only deaf person there.  
After Breakfast, I went up to my room and packed the rest of my things. Books: Check, Wand: Check, Quills and Parchment: Check and Check, Clothes: Check. Looks like I m ready to go. I drag my trunk downstairs and into the car my dad got from the ministry.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

We got to Hogwarts and I was waiting to be sorted. I figured I would be one of the last ones so I looked around a bit. I looked to my right and saw Ron sitting with the twins, Hermione, and Harry. After a couple minutes, I saw Ron, George, and Fred sign to me telling me to go up. Fred came up to me and told me what to do. I sat on the stool and as I did, I looked at everyone. They looked confused. I could feel the hat move. Fred said it would yell what house I m going into, but I know that I wouldn t hear it. I'm guessing that I wasn t sorted into Gryffindor like my brothers because of everyone s faces. George came up and told me that I was in Slytherin I asked him "What am I going to do?! I need you guys! You re my only source of communication besides my interpreter in classes!" I started to cry. He hugged me and took me to the Slytherin table.  
'Don t worry, Gin, Everything will work out, ok? I promise.' he signed to me. I nodded. I m assuming he told someone to move, because he sat across from me and everyone gave him a weird look. He was arguing with one of the professors and the professor walked away.  
"What was that about?" I asked. 'Snape told me I had to move because I m not in Slytherin. I told him that I couldn t because I needed to tell you the rules, so he let me stay. I have to go back after Dumbledore announces them though.' I was safe for now.  
After George left and I ate, I looked around at the other students trying to find out if there were other deaf kids here, but there isn t. I was surprised when someone slid a piece of parchment to me. I opened it and it said 'The password to the common room is snakes.' I thanked them and followed the other first years to the common room.  
I looked around the common room and I smiled at how cozy it was. Most might find it cold and harsh, but I found it to be the opposite. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and when I looked at them, I got another piece of parchment it said 'My name is Marcus Flint, I'm a prefect. The girls dormitory is up the stairs and to the right, boys to the left. First years are on the first floor and your name is on the door along with your dorm mates.' I thanked him and went to check out my dorm. I went up the stairs and saw my name on a plaque along with 3 other girls, Nicole Flint, Natasha Bell, and Joanna Perks.  
I walked in and saw them all there. They looked at me and they all held up pieces of parchment that said who they were. I smiled and for once, I didn't feel so dumb for not knowing how to read lips or that I couldn't hear. I felt at home.  
Nicole was 5'4" and had medium length black hair. She had the most unique eyes I had ever seen. Her right eye was blue, but her left was green. She looked a little like Marcus, but she didnt have the weird teeth and she was better looking.  
Natasha was 5'7" and had short, wavy brown hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement. She immediately came up to me and hugged me. 'Its so nice to meet you' she wrote, 'I know we'll be great friends. Do you prefer Ginevra or something else'  
"My family calls me Ginny or Gin" I said. "You can call me either." She smiled.  
Joanna was 5'5" and had long strawberry blonde hair. She has blue-green eyes, wears glasses and I'm guessing she really likes the color black. I deceided to unpack my trunk and as I did, I looked up and saw them discussing something. Then they did something with their hands that looked like a game. Nicole was the one that lasted the longest. I looked back to my trunk and continued organizing everything since I didn't before. I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I looked up, I saw it was Nicole and she handed me a slip of parchment 'We were all wondering if you would teach us Sign Language since we're going to be dorm mates for the next 6 years.' it said. I was so overjoyed. "Of course!" I said with a smile. "When would you like to start?" I asked. They smiled and wrote 'How about now?'  
"Okay" I said. "Lets start with the basics." They looked at me and payed attention while I taught them the alphabet. I also taught them my sign name (The sign letter G while doing red.) I even gave them their own. Nicole's was the sign letter N while doing eyes. Natasha's was also an N while doing either brown or tan for her hair and Joanna's was the letter J off the nose (like doing the beginning of strawberry.)

a/n: Tell me how it is so far! I know the sign names are confusing so I'll put pictures up on my profile soon. :)

-Signy


End file.
